Four Play
by Acethepenlord
Summary: Set a few years in the future, Lucy has finally gotten over Mike, but when a certain someone shows up in town she begins to question what she really wants. Oh and Jasmine is there too. Feel good endings and your favorite curvaceous cats for everyone!


**Four Play**

Steam rose, drifting lazily across in the air, searching higher and higher in its flight. It soon found another wisp of steam from some other source, then another, and another, until the mix of heated air became as one, disappearing together from view. Multiple floats of steam did the same throughout the building, beginning their life from the heated liquids that resided in the hands of many of the patrons. They paid it no mind, who would? All they cared was that their beverage was pleasant to the palette and warm going down. Such was the scene today, as always, at the Cafe des Debuts.

It was a clear, cool day, with a light gust that buffeted the shutters of the cafe, which were opened outward to admit the sunshine and the pleasant weather. In addition to admitting the light and breeze, the windows also served to bring the patrons a view of the busy street the Cafe was situated upon, allowing them to gaze onto the city of Roseville. A few customers shivered at the sudden rush of air, the steam trails of their beverages moved with the wind as well, separating to their distinct wisps of gas before coming back together. Most paid it no mind however, and returned to their conversations.

One such inhabitant of the building took full advantage of this situation, sitting with her arm on the table, and using her hand to support her chin as she stared off into the sea of people. Another gust of wind blew through, causing her to blink as her brilliant snow-white hair was rustled by the motion. The ivory fur on her arms raised at the cold and she shivered, her feline ears twitching and her tail tensing. She sighed and blew a small burst of air upwards and the neck length hair moved out of the way to reveal a stunning pair of sapphire blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Or they would, if they didn't seem dead today. She merely played lazily with the pink bow around her neck as she began to return her gaze to the outside, when her company huffed across the table.

With a start she blinked and straightened, her once dead eyes looking squarely into the now jaded eyes of the girl across the table from her. Her companion was a year younger than her, and she showed a modicum less maturity than herself, but that wasn't to say she dealt with a child. The girl across from her had a certain, "distinct" coloration of fur that one could jokingly call on her as wearing a "tuxedo." The majority of her fur was black, but her feet, hands, bottom half of her face and chest where white, giving her the appearance of wearing a very fine suit at all times. This look was heightened by the waves of long, lustrous, white hair that had an almost a silvery texture to each strand, and which glittered in the open light of day. Normally she wore it in an elaborate bun, but today she felt like letting it down, draping over her emerald green scarf that perfectly matched her intelligent eyes. Eyes that were currently staring across the table with a look of frustration.

"Lucy, come on, why did you even agree to come out here if all you are going to do is ignore me and look outside?" The tuxedo cat asked, the cast of her eyes being reflected in the tone of her voice.

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved her hands to grasp the soda cup in front of her. "Sorry Jasmine, it's my left ear, you know." She wasn't exactly telling a lie here. She actually wasn't paying attention to the other cat but even if she was, with her head pointed outside, it left her left ear directly towards Jasmine. Unfortunately she was quite deaf in that ear. She had found precious few times when her disability would be useful, however it seemed that this was one of them.

Unfortunately she could not lean on that crutch anymore and she grudgingly was forced to shift her full attention back, gesturing to Jasmine to repeat what she had said. With sigh, Jasmine began again.

"Well, I guess I'd like to say thanks again for coming out here to listen..." she looked sternly at Lucy who shrugged in apology. "...to me just talk about life in general. I know we really weren't that close after Paulo and I broke up and that incident with Mike, but it's nice catching up, you know?"

Lucy felt her heart pang twice at the mention of both boy's names, although for different reasons. She was only recently out of high school but the memories of the pain and drama from those years remained as scars that she doubted would ever heal properly. Paulo had genuinely cared for her in times when she could not care for herself, gave her reassurances, and, she was fairly certain, his love. However when she felt that she might be able to begin to reciprocate his feelings after he and Jasmine broke up late in her sophomore year fate had intervened. Daisy and Abbey had sharply divided due to Abbey's deteriorating conduct and Paulo ended up being there for Daisy, and there he stayed. Apparently they were doing quite well even though they were separated by college. Lucy wasn't bitter though. Nope.

Mike however, was a different story. She had loved Mike to the bottom of her heart, but he had made it clear that his heart was only for Sandy, a girl that he had only rarely met during the years remaining at Roseville High School, and, from what she had been told on the side, the visits had been brief and uneventful. She would be kidding herself if she'd said that even after their rather harsh schism and the events of Sue's play she didn't love him. The thought of him happy with Sandy smoldered within her and she wished every day that it she was with him and not that harlot. Fortunately these feelings had begun to burn less intensely within her over time, now they were mere embers that sparked only every so often.

Snapping back to reality, she creaked a smile at Jasmine. "Ah, yeah it has I suppose."

She wasn't being entirely dishonest with that statement, the girl wasn't the worst of company and they did keep ties, albeit loose ones. Lucy was still friends with Mike's sister, Haley, even through the storm of drama; and by coincidence she happened to find Jasmine was connected to Haley as well. Through this connection she maintained her ties with Jasmine (and her guilty information about Mike).

Lucy spoke up again. "It's nice to see you are doing well for yourself Jasmine, that last year of high school is rather rough. You just make sure to watch out for yourself."

Jasmine smirked in response and brandished her arm. "Oh I won't let that mess with me anymore , you can count on that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement but couldn't help but put on a coy smile. "Of course. Still, speaking of watching out for yourself, are you seeing anyone?"

The tone of her voice was rather goading and meant to fluster the other girl. She wasn't sure she could have asked it seriously, but when it came to getting a reaction from someone and learning something, well, she could do anything.

Jasmine blinked and looked down, fidgeting for a moment. "Ah well, there was Daniel, but uhm, after that I kind of didn't see anyone until..."

She continued on, beginning nervously with a trickle then a stream and then a river of information, in which Lucy was certain she could have summed up by answering with a simple yes or no. Lucy just grew silent, giving the occasional head nod until it became obvious Jasmine wanted to talk in length on the subject, or more precisely, about non pertinent information about the subject. Lucy mentally sighed and took back to sipping on her drink and looking out the window.

As Jasmine's words washed over her she reflected on them, but was still at the conclusion she had drawn before. The girl's relationships had never really gone very far and she was defiantly still a virgin. Sitting with the religious beliefs the girl held this seemed to make perfect sense, however she found it amusing that such a precious little flower hadn't been seduced yet by some charming young lad. The thoughts irked her for some reason and she was forced to admit it was because she was in the same boat. After the events of their sophomore year she had become sullen and isolated, not wanting to form associations with people, let alone date anyone, and thus she had never really had much of a romantic life. Well, there was that one time when Jessica had comforted her...

She furiously blushed at the unbidden memories, chewing at the straw in her mouth as she tried to force it down. She didn't want to think about what had happened that night and so she forced herself back off that track. She had admitted it to herself, she hadn't had the embrace of a man either, and although it didn't often cause her feelings of regret, it seemed now was one of the rare occasions that it did. She quickly returned her attention back outside.

The sea of people moved along as an endless current, driven forth wordlessly in the ebbs and flows of the tides. She had taken to counting the people but she quickly gave up. Better she should count the fish in the ocean than attempt this. Still, she had taken a pleasure in watching them go by while Jasmine spoke, using them as an escape from the torrent of words. She faintly heard something about Haley mentioning an important event was going to occur before she tuned out again. It looked as if Jasmine had switched subjects without her even knowing.

A fat little dog waddled on by the window, his brow creased with sweat despite the breeze outside and Lucy suppressed a chuckle at the sight. As she watched him work his way out of sight she shifted her view to a tall feline who glided on past, a look of doom on his face that made Lucy shiver inside, despite her jollity moments before. She was glad when he had past and she set her eyes to searching for another person to view when her gaze was immediately attracted to a beautiful young cat who seemed to float into view from the right. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, as the rest of the outside world began to seem bleak in comparison to her.

Her fur was of the finest quality, the light reflecting off each snow white fiber giving it a sheen that could not be compared but to a few creatures of such radiance. The hair on her head was a sharp, crisp black that stood as an ebony to the ivory of the rest of her, the front bangs laying gently in front of her face and the end tied back with a gentle blue bow that might as well have been a tiara. Her form was slim, sleek, and delicate which suggested a height of femininity but did not over exaggerate any portion of her figure, although if pink dress she wore so casually managed to heighten this effect, it was not her intention. Despite all this, her most striking feature was her face which gave off an air of a delicate girl, but by the make-up so artfully applied and the way her expression played upon her face, she instead maintained a look of maturity that brought the whole of her being together to creature a stunning beauty whom the world turned and watched whenever she but walked by. Lucy too felt this attraction of her eyes to the girl, not in admiration, but in shock and hatred.

There was no way she didn't know who the radiant beauty was, and the fact that she was here could only mean one thing. She chewed on the straw in her mouth, all of Jasmine's words falling on completely deaf ear as her mind raced. Lucy hadn't thought too much about what would happen were she and the other cat to meet, certainly she had fantasized about it, but she never expected it to happen and in such a incongruous manner. After all the years spent getting over everything that had happened she didn't think she'd react so strongly. Yet here she was, so delicate, so innocent.

It made Lucy sick.

Without even realizing it she had stood up, her hand crushing the cup she had been delicately toying with just moments before. Jasmine blinked in surprise and asked what was wrong, but she was cut off as Lucy dashed out of the cafe and into the crowd.

Although Lucy had kept her eyes on her mark so very well, it was hard to find her again as she entered the mass of people. She bobbed and weaved, even having to jump over a man crouched down to tie his shoes before resuming her chase. Her eyes were focused on the task at hand and she resolved not to let her quarry disappear on her, despite the voices in her head questioning what she was doing.

The crowd soon began to thin as a central point became evident, the fountain in the middle of the square. It was a simple structure, with three basins that filled from the top and then flowed gently down into the larger pool at the bottom, all atop a small rounded platform. Lucy burst into the clearing before the fountain and took the moment to catch her breath while looking around. Happy couples, families, and other outers threw small coins into the fountain, wishing for luck or fortunes, whatever filled their fancies. Scanning those gathered around, it took her but a moment to find her target.

Standing at the fountain, the alabaster cat had her arms up to her chest, with her head bowed and eyes closed, as if in prayer. Then, raising her arm delicately, she tossed in a quarter in, which quickly sunk to the bottom and joined the rest of the coins in the watery coffin. She gave off such an air of peace that it seemed as if the other people parted before her, giving her a space in which to radiate.

Lucy had no issues breaking this bubble though and defiantly walked forward calling for attention. "So, if it isn't the great Sandy herself."

Sandy blinked and turned around slowly, looking down at Lucy from her position near the fountain. A look of confusion was pasted on her face as she fumbled to try and put a name to the face in front of her. Giving up, she opened her mouth and asked, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Her voice washed over Lucy like an angel and she fought back a curse at her sudden mental attack back. How could she not know who she was? She knew Mike had informed her of that mean, mean Lucy. Narrowing her eyes, she answered.

"Oh, no, not personally, but I'm sure Mike has told you all about me."

Sandy furrowed her brow at the beginning but when Mike's name was uttered she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh! You're a friend of Michael's? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know! Please accept my apologies." She put out her hand to Lucy, smiling. "I guess Mike has told everyone about me, so no wonder you knew who I am."

Lucy was taken aback by the sudden gesture. Sandy truly didn't know who she was. Her first reaction was an immediate flush of rage at being so incensed towards someone who didn't reciprocate the feeling. As quick as it came it left, and in her mind she began to plot. Sandy didn't know who she was but if she spoke her name then she could have the confrontation she desired.

But did she truly wish for confrontation? No, she wished for satisfaction. But in what form would satisfaction come? She wracked her brain and it came to her. She wanted Mike and Sandy to break up. It would be perfect for what she wanted, but it seemed beyond her as to how that would occur.

Then a thought came to her. She vaguely recalled Jasmine talking about Haley, but what was it? She thought desperately before she remembered that Jasmine was telling her all about how Haley was bemoaning the fact that all her brother would speak of is Sandy coming to town. She wasn't paying much attention at the time but now it was all she could think about. However, since Mike wasn't currently with Sandy at the moment that meant they likely hadn't met up yet, which meant...

This was her chance, but she'd have to act carefully. Very carefully.

She forced a smile on her face and took the outstretched hand. "A pleasure. The name is Sue, I'm sure you've heard of me as well from Mike?"

Lucy mentally held her breath as Sandy scrutinized her and Lucy was afraid her plot would be ended before it began. She was relieved then when Sandy gave a soft smile and released her hand. "Oh, you seem a little different from how Michael described you, but it's great to meet some of his friends!"

Lucy shook her head, smiling half for the illusion and half because the trick had worked. "Ah, well things change over time you know? But, that's okay right?" She looked up into Sandy's eyes, the smile still there. "So what are you doing here in Roseville? Didn't Mike say you lived in Richter?"

Sandy blushed and looked at the ground, her hands fretting with her dress. "Well, with us graduating from high school, I was able to convince my parents to let me meet with Michael by myself." She gave a embarrassed laugh. "It really did take some convincing because they thought.. well..." She blushed more.

Lucy quelled the bile in her throat. "Well, where is he then? Or have you just arrived in town?"

Sandy shook her head. "I arrived last night and told Mike to meet me at the place I am staying while I'm here in..." She pulled out a phone and looked at the screen, a look of surprise on her face. "Oh dear! Very soon actually, uhm..." She looked to Lucy and gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but I should be going."

Sandy turned to go but Lucy grabbed her shoulder, a little more forcibly than she should have, but she was a little desperate. "Oh, I'm sorry, but would it be too much trouble to go along with you? I haven't seen ol' Mikey in so long and I'd love to catch up with him and yourself."

Sandy looked forward to her destination, then back over her shoulder to Lucy hesitantly. "I don't know... Michael was just expecting me but..." She flushed slightly, murmuring to herself "Oh, but what if..." gulping, she looked to Lucy with a mild look of apprehension. "I suppose it might be best, just for a little bit."

Lucy's grin grew. She made to leave with Sandy when a disturbance in the crowd caught her attention.

Jasmine pushed her way out of the crowd, looking about as Lucy did before her, quickly finding Lucy and Sandy together. She puffed her chest up and walked forward to Lucy, determination on her face.

Lucy began to sweat a little. She had forgotten about Jasmine and the younger girl would be a hitch to her plans. Acting quickly she moved to Jasmine and whispered in her ear, "Play along, my name is Sue."

Jasmine gave her a look of incredulity before Lucy dragged her forwards to Sandy, introducing the younger girl to the white cat. "Ah, sorry! I forgot that my friend Amaya here was looking for me, silly me!"

Sandy nodded her head to Jasmine in greeting. "Well, it is nice to meet you as well, will uhm, will you be joining us?"

Jasmine looked back and forth between the two, confusion keeping her for speaking.

Lucy shrugged. "She's a little quiet at times, but of course, she would love to come." She looked at Jasmine intently. "Wouldn't she?..."

Jasmine slowly nodded her head and Sandy quickly ushered them on. They walked through the busy streets of the city until the crowds of people began to start thinning and the buildings began to look a little less of downtown and more of the residential suburbs that Roseville was composed of. It wasn't a far walk to their destination, but Roseville wasn't a large town. Soon enough they reached a little building with a plaque on the outside which read, "Rosegarden hotel."

Lucy had seen the building before but she'd never been in, why would she? It was a small little place that those above the means for motels but below being able to stay in a nice hotel for extended periods would stay at, or perhaps maybe just those with a taste for the esoteric. Certainly no reason for her to go in, and she inwardly huffed at Sandy for choosing such a place. Jasmine merely followed along, quiet enough to be the real Amaya, which suited Lucy just fine.

The quaint little lobby of the hotel was rather common for a place like this, adorned with plaid wallpaper and old furniture, essentially resembling the household of an eighty year old woman who lived alone with her birds. The smell the room exuded was also reminiscent of this and Lucy scrunched her nose in reaction to the pungent odor. She honestly hoped she wouldn't be like this someday. Sandy seemed entranced by the place though, and took in a deep breath before waving to the clerk at the desk and leading her guests with up to a flight of stairs.

Jasmine looked sternly at Lucy as they climbed the stairs, but Lucy disregarded the look and the group ascended the rest of the way to the 6th floor in silence. The wallpapering here was a muted shade of drab and the dim lighting illuminated old doors made of thick wood painted in a dull red that had seen so many years the numbers on each room were difficult to read from a distance. Still, Sandy managed to find the room that possibly had sixty-nine painted on the door, but Lucy didn't get much of a glance before Sandy stepped in front of her and pulled out a rustic key. She inserted it into the lock and twisted, opening the portal and ushering Lucy and Jasmine in with a smile.

The room was quaint. There was no better way to describe it. The most obvious feature was the bed, sitting off center of the room, close to a small window through which a light breeze flowed. It was large, rather inordinately large for the circumstances, a king size by most standards, clad in a distinctly gaudy set of purple sheets with a headboard that was decidedly... unimpressive. A set of drawers sat across the bed and another little table was adjoined to the bed where a rustic old clock sat, ticking softly. A small door to the side of the room lead to a bathroom, Lucy assumed, but it was closed. The last decoration was an upright mirror that stood on the other side of the bed, seemingly out of place and yet it fit. As for the walls, these were a robin's egg blue that stood little contrast to the carpet, a coarse shag of dark blue.

While Lucy and Jasmine looked around the room Sandy put away a few things and removed her dress, then tussled up her hair in the mirror. Lucy sniffed as Sandy did her little beauty ritual (why even bother taking off the dress?) and sat on the bed forcefully, causing Sandy to look at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, a tiny note of concern in her voice.

Lucy blinked and shook her head, putting a smile on her face. "Ah, sorry, everything is okay, just a little rush of air from my lungs is all."

"Ah." Sandy said as she shrugged and finished her work, putting her hair back into a very nice and orderly manner in anticipation of Mike before sitting on the bed next to Lucy.

They sat there on the edge of the bed in an awkward silence, no one, not even the Jasmine who stood off in the corner, would speak up. A soft breeze washed into the room from the windows and ticked the tips of Lucy's ears. She coughed then a turned to Sandy, asking the question she knew needed to be asked.

"So... when is Mike going to be here anyway?"

Sandy looked a little startled at the sudden question and glanced over at the clock in the corner. "Uhm, should be about 15 minutes or so? I don't know, he might be early or late." She fidgeted a little while saying this, her eyes nervously floating to the door as if expecting Mike to nonchalantly enter the room and find not one, but three cats. It was another moment before she sighed and looked to Lucy. "I'm sorry that I'm like this, I'm just a little nervous is all. Michael is a good guy but he is still a guy and I just... well I'm embarrassed is all." Her cheeks flushed a little with the admission.

Lucy once again felt revulsion at the cat next to her. She felt like strangling Sandy but she stopped herself, thinking better of it. Instead she muttered, "Mike is too gentle for that..."

Sandy cocked her head and looked at Lucy. "What did you say?"

Lucy wondered if Sandy was even more deaf than she was when a thought struck her. The same sly smile as before crept upon her face as she said slowly, "Oh yes I just said Mike is too gentle to take advantage of you. No, he'd be much more soft with you, treating you right."

Sandy stared in disbelief at Lucy and Jasmine even turned to face with a quizzical look on her face. Sandy seemed to flounder for words for a moment and then said, "What do you... what do you mean by that?"

Lucy inwardly grinned as she mocked concern. "Oh... oh no, I think I've said something I shouldn't have, uhm, forget that would you? Everything is going to be fine."

Sandy seemed truly distressed now, "Sue, what are you saying? What did you mean by that?"

Lucy took a deep breath and put all her 10th grade drama skills to work as she looked hesitantly towards Sandy, biting her lip. "Mike... made love to me."

The room went deathly silent as the weight of Lucy's words sunk in to Sandy and Jasmine. Sandy looked sick to her stomach and Jasmine had on the most incredulous face one could imagine; as if seeing a Picasso picture for the first time and trying to decipher what was seen.

Lucy managed to kept her outer look of shame while inside she gloated in triumphant satisfaction. She had just introduced the wedge in Mike and Sandy's relationship- which will be all the better when Mike himself arrives. Oh she relished the moment when that occurred, to see the look of sorrow and disgust on Sandy's face.

She gently put her hand on Sandy's thigh and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this... but perhaps it's for the best."

Sandy, who had begun to cry, wiped a few tears from the corner of her eyes. "I know... I know Michael and I don't see each other very often and he... he has needs, but I thought he would be faithful..." She started sobbing a little again.

Lucy drank in her tears like the sweetest nectar, however she couldn't help but be moved by the sight before her either. It was so very reminiscent of how she must have looked, crying her eyes out over Mike. She felt a certain sort of empathy for the girl. Against her better judgment she began to stroke her hand on Sandy's thigh. "Shhhhh, it's alright, it's alright. I'm sorry, I suppose this is my fault. I was the one who pushed him into it. He didn't want to at first, but in the end, well, he is only male."

Sandy looked up to Lucy, tears still in her eyes. "Why?"

The question could be taken in so many ways but Lucy instinctively knew what she was asking. She thought, quickly crafting a tale in her head that would suit the situation. Once she was prepared she took a deep breath, and then began.

"It was a cold night a year or so back when I was crying much like you are about a... a lost love." She gave a sad smile at this, because she likely was crying this way a year ago. "Mike had come over to try and cheer me up, you know how he is. While I was sitting there, bawling my eyes out he put his arms around me like this..." She shuffled over, positioning behind Sandy and wrapping her arms in the same manner as her story Mike, bringing the soft white cat close to her body. She put her head on Sandy's neck and breathed in, a scent of lilac perfume wafting up.

Sandy tried to resist as an immediate reaction but stopped soon enough, merely putting a hand to Lucy's arm. Lucy continued, her eyes closed, words whispering straight into Sandy's ears.

"And I put my hand to him just like that, still crying my eyes out. He just held me though, not moving, just, embracing me." She went quiet, emphasizing the words. Sandy's sobs seemed to lessen as she leeched strength from the tale.

"Then, as my tears started to slow, he whispered in my ear, 'Are you alright now?'" Sandy nodded her head gently to the words, her body growing less tense with every moment.

"At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be held by him, so I took his hand when he tried to move it and slowly pulled it down on my leg." She mimicked the motion on Sandy, who instinctively reached down to touch the hand. Lucy began to rub her hand on Sandy's leg again, this time feeling how soft her fur was and noticing just how warm her body felt against her own. Odd that she didn't feel it before. Sandy closed her eyes and absorbed the words.

"Mike got a little flustered but didn't stop, so I took his other hand and slowly brought it across my chest, feeling his gentle fingers as I moved them onto my breast..." she sighed as she dragged her hand across Sandy's chest, the alabaster cat giving off a slight moan, moving her hand to Lucy's rhythm on her chest, seeming too entranced in the story to realize what was happening. "And once there, I worked his hand... massaging my delicate body." Her breath was starting to come out a little heated now and her mind was feeling cloudy as she found herself imagining Mike performing these actions on herself, while at the same time the sensation of the cat she was fondling pulsed in her body.

"At that point I turned to look up at Mike and he had such a look of shame on his face, but he didn't stop, he even began to start moving his hands as well." She reinforced this by changing the way she moved her hands, beginning to play with the lump of flesh on Sandy's chest in a different, more coarse manner, causing another moan to escape from the base of Sandy's throat.

Lucy slid her hand on Sandy's leg though and moved it to her crotch, Sandy's hand following in chase, and Lucy barely aware that she was violating another being as she was so lost in her fantasy world. "It began to feel so good that I brought his hand down... to see how far he would go." She touched her fingers delicately to Sandy's slit and a shiver ran up her spine as she realized it was wet. Tentatively she worked her fingers and Sandy began to moan louder and more frequently, her own hand moving out of way to let Lucy do her work.

Lucy, her eyes hazed over in lust, whispered to Sandy now. Their faces directly in front of each other, yet neither looking at what was in front of them."And then... and then when I had felt the touch of Mike's hand on my most private place he looked at me, and then I put my lips to his and..." She was cut off by Sandy suddenly kissing her, the taste of the girl's lips shocking her, her tongue flailing before she succumbed to the passionate oral embrace and reciprocated the gesture, her lips moving to keep up with the girl.

Trying to get a better position she flipped around and brought her arms up to put them on Sandy's face, mounting the milky-furred girl while she sat on the bed. She was only vaguely aware of what the true situation was, but for some reason she didn't care. She was trapped in a lust of her own imagination, translated into reality with a willing partner and it mattered little the sex of who she locked lips with.

Although it seemed as if no time had passed for Lucy and Sandy in their fantasy, it passed as eternity for Jasmine, who stood in the corner, stunned at what she saw. When she first entered with Lucy she had felt a sort of curiosity as to why she would go to such lengths to hide her identity from this girl and, in fact, this was the only reason why she followed along so obediently. But when Lucy made the declaration that she had slept with Mike, Jasmine's face flushed a brilliant red and her mind took off racing. It didn't make sense to her that Mike would do such a thing to Lucy, he hated her right? Certainly she had never known either as well as she could have, but she was far more familiar with Mike, having met occasionally in the park at night to practice baseball form. Based on this she didn't feel like Lucy was telling the truth, however at the same time she just couldn't be sure.

Still, the declaration was not the worst of it. As Sandy broke down into tears Jasmine reached forward in an attempt question Lucy, or perhaps help comfort Sandy, when Lucy began to tell her tale. Jasmine was only able to watch then, wearing a look of suspicion which quickly turned to embarrassment as it became apparent that Lucy was acting out a perverse fantasy on Sandy. Her face became more and more flushed the bolder Lucy's actions became with Sandy's body, eventually forcing Jasmine to avert her gaze as Lucy worked her fingers in Sandy's vagina, with the sounds of Sandy's moans echoing in her ears.

The squelching noises of Sandy's wet snatch being disturbed by Lucy's passionate fingers began to grow in intensity, and the muted cries of pleasure mixed, multiplied, and bounced back and forth into Jasmine's brain, causing a center of her mind that she had tried to keep repressed to become active, adding even more confusion to her addled mind. Her body began to quake and she could feel herself being torn apart by an urge to engage upon the sight so tantalizingly close and the knowledge that what was before her was fundamentally wrong. She bit her lip as she reasoned out what was happening, yet she still gasped when she felt an unfamiliar wetness creeping down the inside of her thigh.

Tentatively Jasmine reached down to her crotch and felt that she was soiled by her own lubricating juices. She felt her cheeks flush even more than she thought possible at the realization that her body was betraying her. She was being turned on by the act of depravity, despite her mental objections. Her hand hovered over her vagina, shaking with an urge to act upon what her body had begun. She fought the feeling with an extraordinary amount of willpower, pulling her hand away and holding it firmly to prevent any other outbursts. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She had to leave.

Opening her eyes, her gaze was immediately turned to the commotion on the bed, Lucy still straddling Sandy, the two engaged in a passionate and vigorous embrace with their mouths, tongues darting and vying for dominance. Jasmine put her finger to her mouth, her dark desires trying to sway her judgment as she stared longingly. When Lucy then threw Sandy down on the bed and began to kiss Sandy's breasts Jasmine was momentarily broken out of her stupor and she quickly moved her eyes to the door to which she hurriedly began moving towards in escape. She could only make it a few steps however before the sultry voice of Lucy filled her ears.

"Hey now... leaving so soon?"

Jasmine's closed her eyes and tried to avoid the spell of the lust filled feline. She replied as calm as she could, "This is just wrong and... and I don't want any part of it."

"Oh I know you do, I can see in the way your body quakes, and that trail of juice on your legs says you want _every _part in it."

Jasmine shook her head again. "No, stop... stop trying to make me join in this perverted farce! I...I don't believe in things like this!"

"That's a shame, we'll just have to have fun all by ourselves, isn't that right Sandy?"

Sandy gave a low moan, the sound quickly muted out by Lucy's mouth pressing against her lips, the felines once more entering their world of pleasure.

Jasmine took her chance to head to the door and she reached out for the doorknob. Just as her hand was about to grasp the metal orb it froze. She stared in horror as once again she was thwarted by her own impulses and the sounds of the two white cats making out became all she could hear. She tried to close her eyes and drown out the sound but all it did was magnify the problem, the sound becoming so distinct she could imagine in her head exactly what was happening. Lucy's forceful advances on top of Sandy, her tongue leading in the dance, lips creating a tempo to which Sandy kept up, her tongue flowing in perfect unison, only occasionally changing the beat as they whirled back and forth, saliva and hot breath mingling so perfectly it was hard to tell which belonged to whom.

The scene was so vivid, so moving, Jasmine couldn't help but utter a low moan. She needed to fight it! She had been raised from birth to be against such things. Such dirty, perverse actions that spit in the eye of her beliefs. But she couldn't deny what she felt, the pleasure leaking down her legs, the ache in her chest nor the beating of her own heart. She needed to fight it... but she couldn't. Lowering her head in defeat she turned to the two and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I want it."

Lucy's right ear perked slightly and she opened an eye to look at Jasmine while she maintained the mouth mamba with Sandy. Jasmine put her hands on her thighs, looking to the side while she grit her teeth. She raised her voice only slightly, saying again, "I want it."

Lucy slowly broke her mouth away from Sandy, who lay on her back panting, as both looked up to Jasmine. Lucy smiled slyly. "Say it again."

Jasmine fidgeted, her hands pressing into her thighs as she continued to look away. Taking a deep breath she said clearly. "You were right. I... I want it."

Lucy stuck out her tongue in victory and motioned Jasmine over to the bed. The tuxedo cat hesitated before walking over and sitting next to Sandy, who merely looked into Jasmine's eyes and smiled, putting her hand on Jasmine's leg. Jasmine's skin crawled at the contact and she inhaled slightly in response. Looking to Lucy she whispered, "What should I..." before she was quickly cut off as Lucy pushed her back onto the bed.

The ceiling filled her vision and she strained to look at Lucy, however her head fell back as she felt a pair of hands course over her body, feeling her curves and settling on her breasts. She let out a shocked moan as the hands rubbed her flesh, playing with her nipples gently, then rough. She reveled in the feeling of it, her body being massaged and manipulated, pleasure flowing in waves that ended in short, choppy breaths which puffed from her mouth. The feeling changed as hot breath huffed on her left breast, followed by a moistness of a tongue as it began to feel its way over her lumps, leaving trails of saliva that tingled her body.

Just as she had begun to settle into this euphoria her body tensed when a pair of fingers felt their way over her vagina. The digits glided over her opening, back and forth, sending new, more fantastic pulses of pleasure through her. Doing her best to look up she was surprised to see that Sandy was the one who had invaded her pussy, while Lucy was handling her breasts. A rough twist by Lucy sent her gasping and she lowered her head back to awash in the sensation. She had never been one for masturbation, but this feeling was too much. It was made even better when Sandy inserted her fingers into her, feeling inside until they reached her clitoris. Jasmine twisted, her body shaking as Sandy worked her slim, delicate fingers, Jasmine's body squirming with the combined efforts of both Sandy and Lucy. She gasped when Sandy pulled her fingers out and Lucy stopped her groping. A sense of longing began to fill her, and she to pushed herself upwards to see what was the matter.

Lucy had a devious grin on her face as she said. "It's no fair if only one of us enjoys this right?" Sandy nodded her head and Jasmine could feel her cheeks going red again.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked hesitantly.

Lucy smiled wider and pushed herself onto Jasmine, putting her hind end in front of Jasmine's face.

Lucy whispered, "Use your imagination, tame this tiger."

Jasmine understood immediately as Lucy reverse straddled her, placing her vagina directly in front of Jasmine's face. The pink flesh of Lucy's slit filled the younger girl's vision and her mind went blank. Not sure what to do, she slowly put her right hand on Lucy's buttock and brought her left hand up to caress Lucy's dripping snatch.

Lucy let out a moan that was too rapturous for such a small event, however it managed to fuel Jasmine as she did her best to imagine what felt good when she was being fingered. She worked her fingers over Lucy's equally juicy opening, taking pleasure in the feel of it, and soon she found herself exploring the depths of the ivory cat with her touch.

A shifting occurred and she felt a pressure on her hips as someone rested their arms atop them. She thought for a moment why this was occurring when she felt the wetness of Sandy's tongue lash out into her. The experience was similar to the fingering, but with a host of new feelings that she took in greedily as she continued to work on Lucy's vagina with her fingers.

A slurping sound above her made her realize that Lucy must be doing the same thing to Sandy above her, and she could imagine the triangle that the trio formed, a perpetual pussy machine. The feeling below and the sound above her caused her to tense, and she looked at the slit in front of her, her fingers half buried in the pink folds. Swallowing, she pulled her fingers out and moved her head up. Her face was dangerously close to Lucy's body, the radiating heat causing her to pant as the sweaty girl above her pleasured the other cat who was busy eating out Jasmine. Slowly Jasmine poked out her tongue and began to taste Lucy as the others did.

Lucy's body shook at the new approach and she pushed herself onto Jasmine until the lower feline's head was flat on the bed, no longer needing to be raised. Jasmine feared she would be unable to breathe, but fortunately there was enough room to move her head out if needed and, being so reassured, she began to attack Lucy's insides. Her tongue darted back and forth, in and out, Lucy's lubricants tasting a little strange to Jasmine, although she became unperturbed by the taste soon enough. She moved her mouth in a way that mimicked how she herself was being manipulated and the muted moans she heard from Lucy confirmed that it was working. She soon became lost in the rhythm, in fact all of them did, until a powerful feeling began to well up from within.

Jasmine squirmed, becoming more and more sensitive to the feel of Sandy's licking and the feeling pushed and built up, like pressure building in a kettle. She moaned and twisted, her body about to explode when, with an exquisite motion of Sandy's tongue, she burst forth, a scream of pleasure escaping from her mouth as she released an orgasm.

The feeling was unlike anything she had experienced before and she wished it could last forever as she yelled in raw pleasure. Unfortunately she was cut off by Lucy sitting flatly on her face, causing her screams to echo though the cavern of Lucy's vagina. She weakly put both hands on Lucy's buttocks and tried to push herself up for more room. She was about to question Lucy's abrupt gesture when she heard a familiar voice through Lucy's press of flesh.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike asked, his hand still on the doorknob as he stood halfway into the room. His question met silence and two sets of eyes that stared at him with a mix of surprised and horrified expressions. There was nothing to say. Mike had just walked into three girls he knew very well performing oral sex upon each other in a triangle formation. The question didn't need an answer but, of course, no one was willing to be the first to speak. The tense silence dragged on as Mike looked back and forth between Sandy and Lucy, unable to articulate his thoughts to such a situation.

The silence was broken when Jasmine, unable to cope with Lucy's pussy pressed into her face any longer, began to push upon the cat above her, causing the whole pyramid to collapse into a tangled mass on the bed. Mike shook, as if awakening from a spell, and hurried into the room, closing the door behind him. He stopped short of the bed however, his eyes looking over the tangled mess of girls before averting his gaze, a blush coming to his face.

At Mike's advance the girls squirmed furiously to untangle themselves. Jasmine was the first to free herself, however when she realized Mike was standing so close she squeaked and threw herself behind the bed, hesitantly peeking over the top. Lucy and Sandy wrestled a little longer but they too came undone, quickly jumping to opposite sides of the bed. Sandy grabbed a pillow and wrapped her arms and legs around it to block Mike's view while Lucy sat bare for Mike, her expression set in a cool and smug smile.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

Mike looked as if he was recovering from a blast wave as he turned to Lucy, hi s unfocused gaze sliding along the curves of her body before snapping towards her face, his cheeks reddening further as he realized his situation.

He stuttered, "L..Lucy, why are you?... What were you?..." He put a hand to his head, which he shook back and forth. "Okay, okay, did I just walk into you three having lesbian sex?"

Jasmine groaned and slid her head from view as Sandy hugged the pillow tighter, trying to form words but failing miserably. Lucy stood her ground though, looking at her nails as though disinterested. "That's right, the three of us were exploring each other's bodies." She gave Mike a coy smile. "Saw something you liked?"

Mike's face flushed and he gritted his teeth. "I wasn't expecting to find anyone but Sandy here, and definitely not like this." His eyes narrowed, fist clenched as he grated forth, "This was all your doing wasn't it Lucy? You forced both of them into this didn't you? What, you wanted to turn them against me using something so despicable? You sick..."

"Mike.. stop. Please.."

Mike's anger evaporated, replaced with concern as he whipped his head to Sandy, who had finally found the ability to form words properly. He took a step towards her but stopped when she shook her head and hugged the pillow tighter. He clenched his jaw and looked sternly at Lucy before shifting his gaze back to Sandy.

"I... I didn't stop her Mike, please don't be angry. She was showing me what... what you and she shared a year ago and I... I couldn't help but want to be pleased in that way too."

Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped some away with her hand before resuming. "I wanted so bad to be your first Mike but when Sue... no, I guess it's Lucy isn't it? When she showed me gentle you were I just...I just..." She was unable to finish her sentence when she broke down into tears, burying her face into the pillow and sobbing.

Mike was stunned, but when Sandy began to break down he ran towards her and put his arms around her shaking form whispering, "Shhhhh, Sandy, please don't cry. I love you Sandy, I would never do something like that to anyone else, Sandy please, please don't cry."

Sandy continued to sob, speaking as best she could during her fits of shaking, "Don't l..lie to me. She told... told me everything, made me... made me feel everything. You love her, not... not me."

Mike gently put a hand to her chin and pulled it up from the pillow, looking into her tear-filled eyes. Without a word he pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widening in shock before closing, arms growing slack on the pillow as Mike showed his passion. Eventually he pulled away, and she opened her eyes, looking at him with confusion. Mike's expression was calm and gentle as he uttered, "Sandy, I love you."

Sandy's eyes widened, and she looked down before leaping forward to embrace him. Mike was pushed back from the impact, but he managed to keep his balance, putting a hand on her back before stroking her lustrous hair. She felt the hard contours of his back and moved her hands up to his strong shoulders, enjoying the power and warmth he gave off. She sighed into him and looked up, their eyes making a powerful connection. She opened her mouth and began to whisper.

"If you love me Mike, show me."

Mike blinked, confused by the request Sandy had made. "I don't understand," He began to say before halting, his eyes widening as he glanced at a sour faced Lucy and the scared Jasmine. "Now? With them here?..."

"Mike, please, I need this."

Mike looked back to Sandy, then to the other two again before gritting his teeth and sighing. "Okay Sandy, I'll do it." He hesitated, weighing his options, until he finally reached forward and kissed Sandy.

This kiss began tentatively, both unsure of what to do, but it quickly began to evolve into something more, their lips beginning move into a passionate swirl, the two becoming an inferno of passion as Mike pushed Sandy down onto the bed, their tongues intertwining the whole while. Mike's lips never left Sandy's but his hands were free to explore the realms of her body. His earlier trepidation gone, he moved one hand to her breasts, feeling and groping in the way he had wished for so long. The other hand made its way down her leg, feeling the curves and contours of her body.  
Sandy was already in a heightened sense of pleasure from the earlier encounter, but this was a new experience. The coarse fur on Mike's strong hands toyed with her delicate flesh, producing a sensation that was on a whole new level from what she gained through Lucy or Jasmine and she reveled in all that was presented. She began to moan during their kiss, especially when Mike's questing fingers finally gained the courage to explore her nether regions. When Mike came up for air, he pulled out his fingers he had used to toy with her pussy, the digits dripping with juice. Sandy bit her lip and nodded.

Mike understood her meaning and pulled back, reaching down to his crotch. With one swift motion he exposed his erect penis. It throbbed in his hand, powerful and fierce, eagerly awaiting the carnal pleasures before it. Sandy gasped at finally seeing her boyfriend's cock and her body wriggled in anticipation and fear of what she was about to share with him. He looked at her one more time for confirmation and she nodded, ready. She leaned back and clasped her hands over her breasts, spreading her legs apart to expose her delicate vagina to Mike.

Grasping his penis in one hand, Mike guided the tip to the entrance of Sandy's wet slit, his face etched with concentration as he inserted himself inside her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion of warmth but made no effort to stop him as he began to slide himself into her fully. Inch by inch he pushed into her tight cunt, causing her to squint in pain and him to moan in pleasure. "_Are you okay_?" He seemed to ask with his expression and she nodded, lying. It hurt, but she asked for his. She wanted it.

Taking the signal as Sandy's blessing, Mike slowly began to move his hips in a thrusting motion, his member sliding back and forth in the tight confines of Sandy's snatch. Sandy let out a few whimpers of pain as he began, but Mike seemed to take it as sounds of pleasure and began to move faster, moaning himself as his cock was squeezed inside her. He slipped out a few times, but he was always quick to recover, eliciting new whimpers from Sandy when he returned in.

Sandy did her best to make it sound good for Mike, but it felt like he was driving a piston into her, and her hips ached with each hammer blow. To think that just moments before she was lost in ecstasy with Jasmine and Lucy and, now that she performing the true act of sex, she found it far less pleasurable. She reminded herself then that she asked for this and she did her best to make it good for Mike, trying to move her hips with him. As he plowed into her, she began to feel a familiar tingle in her loins that she had felt before, during the lesbian romp, but it was faint and hard to reach. She clung to that feeling and tried her best to shift with his movements to capitalize on it, but his movements seemed purely focused now, his concentration spent on keeping up the rhythm he had formed for himself. She would never get what she wanted, not unless...

"M..Mike." She breathed out, surprised at the raspy quality of her voice. "Mike, Mike!"

He didn't notice at first, too preoccupied with slating his lust, but her louder set of calls brought him out of his haze long enough to slow down.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Sandy squirmed at the change in his movements but she managed to keep talking. "Mike, can we switch positions?"

Mike blinked and nodded, pulling himself out of her. A small dribble of blood followed his cock and she blanched momentarily at seeing the remains of her hymen. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up and over to Mike, pushing him gently onto his back. With his penis standing tall like a pole, Sandy took hold of it, feeling it pulse and quiver under her touch, and then slowly inserted herself onto him, cowgirl style.

"Ah!..." Sandy cried out at first, feeling Mike's penis inside her cavity again. Mike grunted and the two of them just looked at each other, neither making a move as the new feelings surged within them. Putting her hands gently on Mike's strong chest, Sandy began to gyrate her hips, searching with her body for the proper placement, to find that feeling...

She gasped and tossed her head back, letting out a low scream as she found it, a wave of ecstasy flowing from her body as she grinded back and forth at this spot. She didn't think she'd ever feel it, but now she understood why people say sex is so pleasurable. It was different from the licking or fingering from before. And it was amazing.

Mike didn't seem to mind the position change, although he did squint every now and then when his tip got mashed up against something within her. In all honesty he couldn't believe that he was finally doing this, having sex with Sandy. He didn't imagine it would be like this, but he couldn't complain could he? His member was currently being ridden by a model. It's a dream come true.

He closed his eyes and focused his attention her vagina, the walls tightening around his penis, eliciting jolts of feeling. He never wanted this feeling to end, and he could tell she was enjoying herself as well. Somehow that thought made it all the more worth it.

He heard a shifting in the bed sheets near his head and he opened his eyes, startled to find Jasmine's face above him. Her expression was filled with a reserved wonderment, as if watching a lion from afar but too afraid to disturb it for fear of invoking its wrath. When his eyes locked on hers she recoiled backwards in embarrassment, her eyes shifting uncomfortably to the side. Mike watched as she nodded, likely from some command of Lucy's and she hesitantly asked,

"Can... can we join?"

Mike blinked, taken aback by the question. He honestly didn't know how to answer the request appropriately and the pause in motion caused Sandy to look at him, nodding her head as she waited for Mike to get settled, her hips still moving, unable to stop.

Mike looked up at Jasmine and shrugged, to which she nodded and turned back to Lucy. For her part, Lucy smiled and Mike saw her arms take Jasmine and position her over him, his vision now obscured by her behind. He was about to question why, when he realized the intent. He trained his eyes as he moved his head upwards towards her cunt, tentatively sticking out his tongue. He didn't really want to do this with anyone by Sandy, but it seemed she was fine with it and to be honest, he couldn't pass up this chance. He'd fantasized lewd thoughts about Jasmine, but he never really thought about it actually occurring. With the steel in his heart he thrust with his cock and tongue, both girls quivering in joy.

Lucy curled her lip as she saw Jasmine and Sandy being violated by Mike. She didn't expect Sandy to have reacted this way to him and it irked her to no end. She wanted desperately to be the one he was fucking, so much so that she could feel herself becoming soaked from desire, but she did not despair. Her decision to put Jasmine in the mix was a test to see if Mike was willing to pleasure another woman and she was pleased when he succumbed so easily. If he would do this to Jasmine then perhaps she had a chance as well. The thought made her grin.

Jasmine fidgeted in surprised but Lucy pushed, keeping her from leaving. The tuxedo cat soon stopped her protests, looking into Lucy's eyes as the initial burst from Lucy ended. She squinted from something Mike did, but when she opened her eyes again she blushed, looking down before attacking Lucy with her lips. Lucy didn't protest, in fact she enjoyed it, staring into Jasmine's eyes before moving her lips and tongue to the motions of the younger girl.

The scene of lust carried on in a frenzy of moans, grunts, and shouts until Sandy felt Mike's hands tighten around her hips, while Jasmine felt his licking grow less focused. Mike pushed his face out from Jasmine's crevice and coughed out, "Sandy, I.. I think I'm going to cum soon!"

Sandy's face became concerned, prompting her to lock eyes with the other girls. She hated to let this feeling go, but she still had a shred of rationality left in her. If she didn't act, Mike was going to unload inside of her and, as much as she secretly relished it, she could not afford to. With effort she removed his hands from her hips before pulling herself off of him.

Mike tried to push back at first but then realized his position and stopped. He lay there, shaft throbbing in anticipation and he pushed himself up to look at Sandy. "What should I?..."

Sandy put a finger to her lips and grabbed his cock, placing a small kiss on the head before opening wide and beginning to suck. Mike jerked his head back and moaned, the new feeling washing over him. He pushed himself up onto his knees, prompting Sandy to get on all fours in order to lick his rod.

Jasmine and Lucy stared at the spectacle, then each other, nodding. In unison they moved to the other side of Mike's cock and moved into position. Taking their breasts in their hands they mashed his penis between their melons and he moaned again as the soft flesh rubbed on him. Leaning forwards they licked at the shaft while Sandy took her place at the head, using her tongue and lips to try and coax Mike into releasing his load.

Sandy propped herself on her knees and wiped her eyes free of Mike's secretion. She could still taste the bitterness of his cum in her mouth and she wondered why anyone would want to swallow it. She supposed it was as an act of endearment but still. As she wiped the rest of it off her face as she looked to Jasmine who was playing with the cum in her fingers, looking at it curiously. She turned her attention to Lucy next, finding that she was gathering up all of the semen on her and licking it off her fingers, as if it was the sweetest of candy. Sandy was mildly appalled by this but she kept quiet. Perhaps the taste is just bittersweet.

Mike heaved a breath and all three of the girls looked at him. Sandy was the first to speak, moving up to him and asking, "Are you okay?"

Mike nodded his head and wiped some sweat off his brow. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, that was just... Sandy that was incredible."

Sandy smiled softly and stroked Mike's cheek. "I'm glad you liked it too. I'm sorry for pushing you into it I just... I just had to know."

Mike closed his eyes and lifted himself up, in order to sit on the bed. He embraced Sandy and she returned the gesture. They stayed like that for a bit, only being interrupted by a loud cough from Lucy. She had her hand up to her mouth and it sounded as though she was gagging a little. She hacked a moment longer and then a small piece of cum flew out onto her hand, dislodged by the motion. When she realized everyone was staring at her, she blushed and looked down furiously.

Mike shook his head while Sandy and Jasmine laughed, and Lucy joining in on the laughter as well soon enough. When the laughter died down everyone had a smile on their face sans Mike, who was gazing at Sandy. She looked back at him and smiled, putting a hand on his leg.

"I guess none of us were expecting that to happen, but well, it's nice isn't it?" She blushed and looked at Jasmine and Lucy. "Maybe we could continue? But since you and I have already, well... had sex, maybe uhm, these two would like a turn?"

Mike and Jasmine looked at Sandy incredulously then too each other, blushing before turning away. Lucy just laughed at the exchange and grinned wickedly to Sandy. "So, loaning your boyfriend out huh? How do you like that Mike?"

Mike frowned at Lucy. "Haha, just because she said that.."

"What, you're going to pass up a free pass to fuck this?" She swept her hand over her body, accentuating her curves. "Or this?" She said as she reached over and did the same to Jasmine, resting her hand on the tuxedo's pussy, opening it a little for Mike to see. "No man should pass a chance like this up."

Mike's expression turned nervous as he watched the eroticism, his gaze turning to Sandy who sat rubbing his shoulder. "Come on Mike, if not for them I don't know if this would have happened."

He let out a sigh and looked the two over. "So, which one of you wants to go first?"

Jasmine blushed furiously and looked down while Lucy chuckled. "Doesn't matter, you're looking a little deflated right now."

Mike looked down at his penis, blanching as he noticed it had gone limp. He tried to entice it to rise but gave up quickly. He shrugged. "Guess I have to wait for it to reload. What do we do until then?"

"I have an idea," Lucy said, giving off a grin. "Lay on your back."

Mike looked at her askance but he grudgingly did as requested, getting acquainted with looking at the ceiling. Lucy crawled up to Mike and straddled herself on his chest, looking at him while she pushed his arms out to either side. "Girls: hands." Sandy and Jasmine obeyed Lucy's command quietly, seeming to understand as they too crawled on all fours, positioning themselves over Mike's outstretched hands. Lucy smiled as she looked into Mike's eyes before quickly turning around, placing her wet pussy in his face. She tensed, hoping he wouldn't refuse. She was held in suspense, unable to take a breath, when she gasped suddenly as she felt his tongue enter her wet slit.

At the same time, Mike's fingers entered Sandy and Jasmine's vaginas's causing both to inhale quickly before settling into the motions of his questing fingers. Mike wasn't exactly an expert, and he had some difficulty at first with the fingering. Sandy reached around and placed his hand appropriately, moaning whenever he hit the right spot. On Jasmine's side he tried to mimic the same movements, causing the younger girl to buckle down onto the bed, her breasts splayed out and arms held forwards, she squealed as he felt within her.

Sandy was the first to finish, having not quite finished during her intercourse with Mike, and she yelled as she hit her orgasm, collapsing onto the bed. Mike's hand was relinquished then, so he put it onto Lucy's hips, letting Sandy recover on the bed. Jasmine went next, and she squealed when it occurred, following Sandy onto the bed. Mike again placed his now free, and sticky, hand on Lucy's hips

Now with both hands on Lucy's hips he focused his full attention on her, not fully conscious of anything but finishing his current task. Lucy squirmed under his renewed vigor and even with his inexperience she too was forced to cum, however she did not shout but merely moaned, her voice tinged with pent up emotions. When she finished, she slid down onto his chest and stayed there, breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. She looked over to the side and noticed something long and hard in her view. Smiling, she reached out to touch it.

"Well, look who's awake again."

The penis twitched at the touch but Mike made no effort to stop her. Lucy started to feel up and down the shaft, her heart fluttering as her wishes were being granted, when Mike spoke up. "So, you're first then?"

Lucy froze, soaking in the implications. She ached for this so badly, but if she took him now, she'd just be the middle, an afterthought. No, she wanted to be the last; she wanted to be special. With great effort she removed her hand and crawled off him and towards Jasmine.

"Actually, I think our little Jazzie is quite curious about your friend there Mike, and she looks awfully anxious to get acquainted."

Jasmine blushed furiously at this, looking down at the bed. Mike pushed himself up and rubbed the back of his head, looking to Lucy, then to Jasmine. "Look, if you don't want to, I understand..."

"No!" Jasmine said, whipping her head up before widening her eyes and looking down again. "No, I... I want this too."

There was an awkward silence that pervaded the room at the proclamation as everyone stared at the embarrassed Jasmine. The silence was broken when Mike nodded and sat up onto the bed, his legs dangling off the side while his rod stood tall, awaiting it's next insertion. He looked to Jasmine and patted his thigh, as if some kind of dirty Santa Claus. She hesitated at first, but then moved towards him, readying herself for what was to come. Before she could reach him however Sandy piped up.

"Oh! Before you start, Mike!" She handed him a small square of foil. "I know we forgot but I wanted to make sure it was safe for the other times." He gave her a questioning look she looked off, embarrassed. "I had thought... maybe something would happen while I was here so..."

He didn't give her any more trouble and deftly took the package, opening it up to reveal a rubber condom. He looked at it for a moment, as if wondering how to operate the contraption before placing it on his tip and sliding the rubber down the length of his cock, securing it in place. Now that his member was clad for battle he once again nodded to Jasmine who moved onto him. He took her by the waist and gently sat her onto his pelvis, her body in between his stomach and his cock, and she could feel the flesh pulse against her. With a gulp she touched him and felt the length of his shaft with her hand, getting a feel for what was about to take her virginity. Then, sliding upwards and leaning her back against Mike's chest, she inched herself onto his penis and felt his tip enter.

"Ready?" Mike asked, and she nodded, genuinely eager. Grabbing under her legs, Mike then began to force himself up into her, slowly at first, for her sake, but with a barely restrained want to go faster.

Jasmine felt the pain, yes, but she immediately felt the rush as he stirred up her insides. Her breathing became shallow as he thrust repeatedly, up and down, gaining momentum with every high spike catching her voice. When he pulled down she let out a low "Ah," giving a rhythmic quality to her cries. She should have been embarrassed by making these sounds in front of others, but she left that behind the moment she agreed to this. Jasmine never imagined she and Mike would be doing this, but she felt closer to him now than she ever had before. The thought made her chest tingle as well as her hips, prompting her to finally release her inhibitions. She began to move her hips with his motions, increasing the volume of her cries, and reaching back, putting her right arm behind Mike's head. She used the leverage to push her chest out and make herself feel totally exposed. It was exhilarating.

Feeling left out, the other two girls moved in like flies on a sensual pile of manure. Sandy crawled upon Jasmine's left side and began rubbing her cunt while using her mouth to suck on the younger girl's breasts. Lucy however crawled up to Mike, taking his hand from Jasmine's legs and placing it into her slit, rubbing herself with his fingers until he started the motion on his own. She uttered a small cry as she leaned closer to him and hurriedly gave him a kiss on the mouth. He was so concentrated on his actions that he didn't notice and as she observed, nor did anyone else. Lucy took this to her advantage and kissed him as she had wished for so long. She must have been dreaming.

With the condom on board, Mike's feeling was slightly diminished, however Jasmine's vagina was even tighter than Sandy's (although he would never admit it). Learning from before, he adjusted his motions every so often, his confirmation of success being Jasmine's utterances and cries. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his feeling. Although his concentration was focused on his penis, he could feel someone's fingers brush his cock every so often while his other hand was conscripted to pleasure a vagina. He vaguely registered his head being turned and someone's lips on his own, but he assumed it was Sandy and left it at that. She certainly was passionate.

Even with the rubber snug around his cock, the new motions of Jasmine's body and the sensations all around him worked on him in time. He felt somewhere that he should restrain himself, giver her more time, for Jasmine's sake, but nothing he did would keep the torrent back. Groaning, he spiked his cock up into Jasmine, releasing his semen into the covering, and filling his sensations with the ultimate pleasure of release.

Jasmine felt the final thrust and her vision grew cloudy as her eyes rolled back from the sudden and intense rush of feeling. She couldn't think straight as it flooded her senses. She couldn't even attempt to stop herself from what she did next. Securing a firm grip in the back of Mike's head she brought his face to her lips and began to furiously kiss him, whispering breathlessly, "Mike, oh god Mike mmmph." It only took her a moment to snap back to reality and realize her mistake though, and she pulled back, biting her tongue with a fear wracked expression.

Everyone looked at her incredulously, no one speaking or moving, as if frozen in time. Slowly Mike picked her up and slid himself out of her, causing them both to shudder. He placed her on the bed next to him and she sat there, looking abashed. The silence dragged on as Mike removed the condom from his penis, throwing it away in a tiny waste basket near the bed. Mike sighed and scratched the back of his head, before put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jasmine, look it's fine, we were in the moment and I bet it was just a reaction. It's okay, really."

She looked up to him, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and I just..." She glanced at Sandy. "I'm sorry."

Sandy scooted up to Jasmine and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling the tuxedo cat into an embrace. "I understand, I love him too." Jasmine flinched, slowly looking at Sandy who had adopted a soft smile.

Jasmine slowly smiled back, sniffing. "Thanks."

Lucy watched the exchange, holding back her words. It appeared as if no one noticed her stunt as she had feared; It felt like she had been able to rob a bank and not get caught. Certainly she wasn't enthused with Jasmine's display but she couldn't blame her. She couldn't blame anyone for loving Mike. Turning to look at him she put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart hammering with incredible vigor. She knew that part of it was because she was able to kiss Mike and suffer no repercussions, but it was also because she was bursting with anticipation. It was finally going to be her turn.

Mike took a deep breath then exhaled, rubbing his face. Sandy moved up to him and wrapped an arm around his, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

"Man, this takes a lot out of you." Mike said, chuckling slightly.

Sandy giggled and nuzzled him. "Well, you are putting a lot into us."

Even Jasmine couldn't resist laughing at that and the four of them laughed together, before laying down on the bed, giggling in fits. The three lay there with smiles on their faces, no one speaking until Mike rolled over and whispered in Sandy's ear and she let go of his arm reluctantly while he moved off of the bed. He stood up and walked in front of the girls, showing himself in all his glory. Waving his hand he said, "Well, would someone like to help me up?"

The three girls looked at each other and giggled, pushing off the bed in a rush to sit on their knees in front of Mike. He put his fists on his hips as Lucy began to rub his hands over his cock, working the limp rod with her fingers. As it began to take shape, Sandy and Jasmine moved their mouths up to his balls, sucking on them, caressing the testicles with their tongues, their mouths meeting every so often, disengaging into a kiss before returning to the encased orbs.

Mike's breathing changed as his boner began to form, letting out signs of his approval with little verbal cues, spurring the girls on more. Lucy began to use her mouth now, swirling her tongue around the head, enjoying the warmth in her mouth. Jasmine shifted upwards to the shaft, using her tongue to fortify it. Sandy stuck with the testicles and, all alone, she capitalized on the space, moaning as she shoved the entirety of his testicles into her petite mouth.

He could have sat there and relished in this feeling, three beautiful girls chomping at the bit to suck him dry like he was some kind of king. He didn't forget why he had them do this however, and with an inward sigh he put a hand on Sandy and Jasmine's heads, shaking his own when they looked up to him longingly. Lucy, her mouth still on his cock glanced up to him questioningly. Using extreme effort, Mike slid his cock out her mouth and shivered at the feeling of her lips on kissing his head.

Standing tall, his erect penis throbbing in the light of the room, he bore down upon Lucy.

"Alright Lucy, it's time."

Her breath caught in her throat as she sat taking it all in. Those words had more than one meaning to her and she forced herself to keep the torrent of emotions in her from flowing out. All she could do was nod, standing up and moving towards the bed before stopping cold. Turning to Sandy she asked, "Do you have another condom?"

Sandy blushed and nodded, taking another foil package from her bag and tossing it to Lucy. Catching it deftly she tore open the package and squished the rubber in her fingers. Smiling she got back down on her knees and put the condom in her mouth. Mike cocked his head and then widened his eyes and she put the condom to the tip of his penis and then moved her head forwards, simultaneously covering his rod in the protective layer while deep-throating the organ. She held it there as long as she could before the urge to sputter and cough forced her to pull back, her teeth raking against the material. She recovered quickly though and crawled over the bed, laying on her back and opening wide for Mike.

His eyes wandered over her body and he took a deep breath before walking up to kneel on the bed, his penis hovering over her dripping vagina. He leaned forward and hesitated, his eyes locked into hers. Her heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest with fear that he would suddenly reject her, and she knew she couldn't hide it from her eyes. He hung there a moment longer and then sighed before grabbing his penis, guiding it to her cunt before forcefully inserting it into her.

Lucy's eyes grew wide as he slammed his whole girth into her without consideration. For a short period right after his insertion, she desperately reached for air as if it wasn't there. She then screamed uncontrollably, gripping the bedsheets as his rod pushed her insides around. Tears formed in her eyes against her bidding at the feeling and she grew short of breath. Surprised at his actions, Mike began to pull out, looking concerned, but she grabbed his hand, and looked at him sternly through tear stricken eyes.

"Don't you...dare... jerkface."

Mike began to open his mouth before clenching his teeth and nodding his head, resolute. He grasped her legs and forced them as far apart as possible. With a look of determination, he jammed into Lucy again, both throwing their heads back with a scream.

Sandy and Jasmine watched the incredibly violent sex, Mike slamming himself into Lucy, and Lucy goading him on with her voice and body. It was terrible to behold, but at the same time so beautiful; they needed to be part of it. Jasmine climbed onto the bed first, smiling at Lucy as she put her cunt into Lucy's face, asking to be pleasured orally. Lucy took the bait readily and hid her screams inside Jasmine's snatch, the reverberations causing extra tingles of pleasure that made Jasmine moan in ecstasy.

Sandy watched the scene and had an odd thought. Climbing onto the bed, she stood between Jasmine and Mike, causing him to look at her oddly, although without slowing his pile-driving into Lucy. Putting her hands on Mike's shoulders, she hoisted her legs onto his shoulder's, and he would have toppled over if Jasmine didn't happen to jut her arms forwards and catch Sandy's ass, supporting her and forming a strange architecture of bodies. Mike and Jasmine both stared at the girl they were holding and at the same time shrugged, attacking her vagina with their mouths. One of Sandy's hands went up to her mouth and she threw back her head, moaning in pleasure.

The terrible structure completed, it swayed with every piston thrust of Mike's cock into Lucy's vagina. She was having a difficult time staying conscious the mix of pleasure and pain, causing her tongue to move erratically in Jasmine's cunt, making the younger girl shudder in surprised delights. She was used to adjusting to pain in her heart by now so it made the pain he was causing her physically to be dulled, allowing her to focus on the sensations within her. He increased his speed, grunting with effort as he jackhammered into her. Every so often she felt the tip become smashed into her, each of them causing little spurts of pain to each, however neither of them would give it up.

Lucy felt, in some sick way, that this was a metaphor for everything they'd experienced in the past. Each of them causing pain while other girls got in their way. She knew the ending would not be the happy one she wanted, managing to cause Mike and Sandy to grow closer to each other, however she still took solace in the time she spent here, connected in the most intimate way to him. She wouldn't trade even the pain she felt for anything in the world, if only she could stay with him. If only.

His thrusts became more and more furious as his loins built up pressure and his mouth moved with renewed vigor in Sandy. Lucy, in response to his actions, began to gyrate her hips sloppily while performing the oral on Jasmine, which sparked a chain into Sandy as well. Being this focal point, Sandy thrashed back and forth, her body ramping up for an orgasm. They all were nearing their limits truthfully, however they did not finish at the same time like some kind of poorly planned anime.

Sandy toppled first, freezing up as the dual jointed attack of Mike and Jasmine threw her over the brink. With a squeal she released herself and then slumped, managing to summon up enough energy to move over before falling onto the bed splayed out, panting.

Jasmine went next, Lucy's random acts of oral hitting all the right places, and she seized, yelling and falling onto Mike, panting on his chest. He lifted a hand and rubbed her head before nodding to the side. Jasmine lifted herself weakly and rolled off, laying next to Sandy, drained.

This left only Mike and Lucy, connected in the most intimate way, attacking each other with their genitals. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, daring him to finish before her. Somehow, without realizing it, they had made this into another of their contests, each trying to make the other concede defeat first. Mike was on his third load and had plenty of stamina while Lucy had not been stimulated as much as the others beforehand. They were equally matched as ever and it was a thrill for both.

Mike began to thrust incredibly fast, stirring up her vagina in a flurry, causing her to bite her lip to regain some control. In response she moved her body in novel ways, putting more pressure and motion onto his cock, causing him to buckle momentarily as new pleasure washed into him. His hands tightened on her hips and hers on the sheets as they gave it their all.

And then, it happened. Mike pulled back and threw himself into Lucy, harder than ever before, freezing in place, his endurance at its limits. Semen burst forth in a tidal wave from his penis, washing into the condom and filling it. The thrust was too much for Lucy as well, and she screamed as her body gave way, her release blinding her senses.

Sandy rolled over the spent Mike and put her arm around him, curling up while whispering softly into his ear. Her words were not just forget-me-nots, but affirmations of her love for him. She wasn't certain he could hear them, but she kept speaking all the same. She felt like the action released all the pent up emotions she kept inside, unable to express properly until now. Her words floated from her mouth into his ear until she could no longer keep her eyes awake, and she drifted asleep, petting his head.

While Sandy whispered softly into Mike's ears Jasmine crawled up to him and laid on his chest, a wide smile forming on her mouth as she listened to his beating heart. So powerful, so strong, it was something she knew was always there but never dared dwell upon. The rhythm of his heart became hypnotic, and her eyelids drooped downwards, mind filled with dreams of her and a certain blue cat.

Lucy was barely able to move, her chest heaving and hips aching, but she would not be denied this. She flipped onto her belly and dragged herself over to him, wrapping around his free arm. There she rested her head, and slowly, ever so slowly, closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before drifting off was his already sleeping face, an image she burned into her memory.

They awoke later, a curtain of darkness lurking outside, and the magnifications of what they had done finally settling on everyone. It was awkward at first, broken only by each girl going to take a shower. When all the girls were clean Mike took his turn, standing in the now cold water for a long time before sighing and drying off. He didn't know exactly what to do now, but he had to confront things. Opening the door to the room he began to speak, but was cut off when he noticed the three talking.

They stopped when he walked in and turned to face him. There was a period of awkward silence, each side staring at the other, before Lucy coughed in her hand, again breaking the tension that was oft formed.

"So, anyways Mike, we didn't want to take up any more of your time with Sandy so we were thinking about leaving, right Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, we should go." She blushed then. "Uhm, thanks for today Mike, I uh... maybe see you at the batting cages?"

Mike nodded blankly, unable to produce sound as Lucy piqued up again. "Yeah, Mike, who knew you had it in you?" She licked a finger. "Or in me I guess, hahaha." When he frowned she shook her head. "I know you didn't want to see me, but it has been good seeing _you_again Mike. Maybe we can let the past go?"

He put his hand to his head and sighed. "Maybe Lucy, maybe."

She nodded slowly and then signaled for Jasmine to leave. They opened the door and Jasmine walked out first, nodding to Mike. Lucy stood in the doorway, giving him one last glance before shutting the door, leaving her alone while Mike was with Sandy, just as it was all those years ago.

**After Party**

The door swung closed gently behind Lucy; the only sound a low moan as she passed from sight. And thus, Mike and Sandy were alone. It was what they both had waited for, longer than either could remember, and yet neither made a sound, move, anything. It was as if with the closing of the door all time seemed to stop, leaving two perfect statues in its wake.

Despite the intimacy so recently shared, the words of love to powerfully spoken, the thought of what to do alone together had never crossed their minds. It was always over the phone or by text, and when they met in person there were always others around. It was never like this, truly alone, truly vulnerable. What could they say? Neither had actually acknowledged that it could happen, and that was why it was so awkward.

Sandy slowly crossed her arms under her breasts and looked over to Mike, her face apprehensive. Mike merely stood looking at the door, his arms hanging limply at his sides while his face was painted with a frown. Sandy could imagine what he was thinking and she was hesitant to interrupt, afraid that she might incur some of his frustration.

And so they stood there, until finally Mike took a deep breath and exhaled, the air rushing forth in a desolate sigh. The sudden sound made Sandy jump, and turn to face Mike. He looked utterly exhausted. It only made sense considering what had occurred, but this was something more, an emotional exhaustion that she felt was waging war in his mind. Of course, the cause was obvious as well.

Sighing as well, Sandy took the first step and walked up to Mike, putting her arm around his and laying her head on his shoulder. He seemed mildly startled at the action, as if just remembering she was in the room.

"Mike..." Sandy whispered gently, her cheek caressing the hair on his arm. "Do you remember how we'd always talk about meeting like this? We were both so excited, so anxious for it to occur." She smiled. "Neither of us expected it to turn out like this, did we?"

Mike didn't make a move, not immediately, and it prompted Sandy to continue. "To tell you the truth, I was scared Mike, scared of being alone with you. I had thought I was prepared to be intimate with you, but when Lucy spoke to me today I saw that as a chance, a chance to keep things the same, have someone else there you know?" She chuckled dryly. "And look where that got us."

Again, no immediate response. She began to think he was intentionally not speaking, to get her to say more. It didn't matter though, she was going to say everything anyway as she ran her fingers down his arm.

"But you know, maybe it was for the best that it happened like this. I didn't even think, I just acted on the emotions that I had and.. it just felt right. And afterwards, I didn't even mind as much seeing you have sex with the other two, although I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous..."

Mike raised an eyebrow at her pause. Sandy blushed and looked away momentarily before continuing.

"Alright, very jealous. Although when I realized that I felt this way, it made me so happy. Happy to know that my love for you was true all along." She took a breath and looked into Mike's eyes.

"Mike, I love you."

Saying those magic words, Mike's expression seemed to melt, his tension vanishing as he stared spellbound into Sandy's eyes. With a gentle motion he embraced her, both arms encircling around her back with a tenderness that warmed Sandy's heart.

"I love you Sandy, I truly do." Mike said, his face near her ear. "I'm just afraid to lose you, whether to distance or to the hearts of those two."

Sandy's heart lifted with joy as she heard his affirmation, but then quickly sank when she learned that what she had predicted was true. He did still have feelings for both of them, and it was the source of his inner turmoil. She knew that she could just demand his love, shut the other two out, and it would likely be easy. She knew the hate he could hold, but she also knew that it brought so much pain to him as well. Putting her head on his chest she thought deeply while he gently brushed her hair with his hand. It was a hard decision, one that flared up the jealousy within her, but she knew it was best for both of them.

Looking up at Mike, she gained control of his gaze and spoke, "Mike, I know you love me, and I know you love them too. I saw it with my own eyes, it was obvious. I won't always be there for you, I have to go back soon and I don't know when I'll be able to meet you like this again. I think that.. that it would be best if you were to renew your friendship with those two. I can see they love you as well."

Biting her lip, she continued. "I think what I'm saying is, I won't blame you Mike. All I ask is for your love as well, that you'll wait for me, no matter how long it takes." She smiled and looked into Mike's eyes, "Okay?"

Mike's eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said and he opened his mouth in protest, but couldn't get a word out before she put a finger to his lips. Still smiling, she said, "Please Mike? I think it's important for all of us."

Mike searched her eyes for a final time before looking down, somewhere between defeated and overjoyed. He squeezed her tighter in the embrace and said again. "I love you Sandy."

Sandy merely looked up at him and said, "I know. But, since we are all alone now..." Her smile became a little mischievous as she looked over to the bed, "Why don't you show me?"

**Extra Inning**

"Tonk!"

Flying away from impact, the ball landed in the foul section, prompting a sigh from the sole occupant of the cage. The revving of the pitching machine slowly wound down, revealing the pure silence of the dark night. The scene was mournful in a way, made more so by the somber sound of the cage door opening, then slamming shut, followed by one tired body slamming down onto the bench.

Jasmine rubbed her face with both hands, trying to work out some of the stress. She had been having a rather bad night at the cages and that last foul further confirmed it for her. It had been two weeks since her encounter with Mike and she still couldn't get everything out of her head. The emotions she felt, so powerful as they were, had stuck in her head, muddling up everything she did. It had built up to the point where she needed to do something to clear her mind, to forget about everything, to forget about Mike. Her answer was the batting cages as usual, but even still she couldn't find solace. She didn't know what was left to do but pack up her things and just, well, learn to live with it.

She removed her helmet and tossed her hair around, sweat sprinkling about in wild abandon. She didn't care. Not like anyone was there to see her. Haphazardly, she tossed the helmet into the bag, not really taking much notice as she tried to jam her bat into the bag. This, of course, did not work too well and she began to get a little angry as she put more and more force into it, so much that she didn't hear the door to the cages opening until she was addressed.

"Oh, hey Jasmine! I was really hoping I'd find you here, I wanted to talk to you." Said Mike as he closed the door behind him.

She froze on the spot, bat sliding out of her hands and clattering onto the floor, a dull ringing echoing in the silent night. Neither occupant spoke then, both staring at each other, Mike with a look of confusion and Jasmine with utter terror. Of all the people to show up, why him? Why now? A part of her fluttered and screamed in joy at seeing him again but the rest of her was petrified at him seeing her like this.

Hurriedly she dug out her helmet and jammed it on her head, trying to keep him from seeing her sweaty brow and hair. The rim also hid her eyes, something she was thankful for as well as she spoke up.

"Oh.. h... hey Mike. How uhm, how have you been?"

Mike hesitated before replying slowly. "Good? I've been good." He scratched the back of his head. "Is everything okay?"

"Y..yeah, everything's fine I was just on my way out so..." she inched towards the exit of the batting cage, but as soon as the motion started, Mike impeded her advance with a firm voice

"With your helmet on? Come on Jasmine, I'd like think I know you better than that."

Her heart skipped a beat at those words and she quivered, then sighed, removing her helmet. Looking up to him, she couldn't help but remark at how green his eyes were in the night. She blushed at that thought and looked down.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped when she realized that Mike had walked up to her, smiling down. Her eyes widened and then she looked down again. She couldn't go on like this, she needed to tell him what she thought or she'd burst.

"Mike, I'm sorry I'm acting like it's just... I can't get you out of my head, ever since two weeks ago when we shared that moment. I can't help myself Mike, and I don't know what to do."

Unbidden tears began to fall from her cheeks and she realized that while releasing this she had begun to sob. She had cried over boys before, more than once even, but this time it hurt far more than it should. She wanted him so badly, but she knew it was a fool's dream. He had Sandy, he'd never want her.

Of course she was surprised when he hugged her then. The embrace was so loving, so unexpected, and also so alien. She could do nothing but continue to sob in his arms though, and hugging him back, all she was able to whisper was, "Why?"

Mike was silent for a second, rubbing her hair with his hand. When he spoke up it was quiet and soothing. "Sandy went back to Richter. I expected this, but I don't know when she'll be back. We exchanged our words of love and we know that we would never break them. However... after that day we both realized that we are young and we have needs, and this is something we can't get from across the country. So, Sandy asked me to... to keep my relationships strong with my friends, with you."

She looked up to him, her eyes wide with incredulity. "What are you saying?"

Mike sighed. "Jasmine, I know you love me, I felt it in your kiss and I see it in your eyes. And I would be lying if I said I didn't share the feeling." He looked up, gathering his thoughts and she stared at him, mouth open. "I won't abandon Sandy, but I won't abandon you either. I think you need to find someone to make you happy, someone who you can share your whole life with. I can't be that person Jasmine, but until then..."

Lifting her tear soaked face with one finger he kissed her gently. When he felt comfortable in her lightly sweat-soaked lips, he wrapped his arms slowly around the small of her back, and in that soft embrace she could verify the truth in all of his words, feel that he did care for her more than she knew. It was over soon after it began. "Until then I will be there for you, whatever you need, whatever you want, I'm here." He sentenced.

Jasmine only hesitated for a moment before embracing him tightly, crying, "Mike, I love you!" and then passionately kissing him, to which he returned the gesture in kind.

As she felt him slowly pushing her back down onto the bench she pushed her bag onto the floor. As the night ticked onwards, under the stadium lighting of one lonely batting cage, the pair expressed their love, heedless of any observers, near or far

**Never Apart**

"And then she tripped over the water noodle!"

A dual set of laughter echoed at the utterance of these words; the absurd ending of the story bringing the dialogue to its hilarious conclusion. Thus both participants were set into a jubilation that furthered the light-hearted nature of the scene. In other words, they were having a fun conversation.

"Wow Mike, your sister really is that clumsy, huh?" Lucy cackled into the phone she held close to her face. Using her other hand she wiped a tear from her eye and tried to regulate her breathing. It was a little difficult after that story, but she managed to calm her shakes easy enough.

Ever since the meeting with Sandy, Mike and Lucy's relationship had improved drastically. She wasn't sure what had happened after she left, but she never expected the phone call from Mike a few days later. She was shocked when she received that call, although she was not at all surprised to hear him speak so grudgingly about everything. Still, he had the will to call, and over the course of a few weeks their relationship had begun to blossom again. It was a miraculous thing, and she almost cried every time he called, her heart swelling with joy.

Despite the joy however, she still knew that his heart belonged to Sandy. There was no denying it in the way he spoke about her. She expected it, but that didn't mean it still hurt when he said it. At least she started to accept it and, while it gave little satisfaction, she began to grow more and more comfortable with the fact that she couldn't have him.

There was one thing she still had difficulty getting over with. Whenever she heard his voice she was constantly reminded of the brief time they spent linked together, his body intertwined with hers, passion flowing in between them. Thus she couldn't help but feel a shiver down her spine and a tingling in her groin when she heard his voice. She kept reminding herself it wouldn't happen again; but that did not mean she couldn't reminisce about such a magical event.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she felt a wave of dizziness. It passed soon enough; it always did since it began a few days ago. Despite this, she grabbed an irresistible little pink candy from her room and walked into the dark and empty living room with it. No one was home, so she didn't mind sitting in the dark. Not like she needed to see to use the phone. Picking it up again she put her smile back on and carried on the conversation.

"So, forgetting the fact that your sister is a total klutz, what else is new?"

The other end went silent for a moment and Lucy could feel a sort of tension in the line. It was a strange mix of electricity and white noise that vibrated her core and slowed her breathing. Was something wrong? She considered voicing this concern when Mike began to speak, and everything jumped back to normal, causing her to wonder what had just happened.

"Things have been... fine, just fine." He paused again. "You know, I'm not sure I was going to call you after we last met. It was Sandy who asked me to call, to uh, renew friendships with you and Jasmine."

Lucy blinked, taken a little off guard by what he said. So it was her idea that he called? He didn't spontaneously feel like getting back together? She felt another wave of nausea pass over her and she put a hand to her stomach, waiting for it to pass. Saying nothing she walked slowly into the silent kitchen, waiting for him to continue.

"As you could tell it was a little hard for me at first to just jump back into that you know? But I feel that these past few conversations we've reconnected. I'm glad we have, I truly am. I'm sorry for the way I was, I just felt so strongly at the time and you... well, regardless. I'm glad we can talk again."

Lucy choked down the knot in her throat that had formed during his speech. She had waited so long to hear those words that she could feel herself starting to tear up again. Try as she might, she couldn't keep a thread of tears from trickling from her eyes, and she wiped them away the best she could. She took a deep breath and settled herself, managing to say, "I am too Mike. I really, really am."

Mike seemed to hesitate again, as if he could feel the emotion over the line. He started in again though, his voice more confident this time. "Sandy wants me to reconnect with you. I want to reconnect with you, to be there like I used to. To help you with any, well, you know, desires you might have. Lucy, I told this Jasmine as well, that I love Sandy, but the place in my heart for you will always be there as well."

Lucy's arm went slack and she almost dropped the phone as she gripped her belly with her other hand. Finally, after all these years, he had requited her love. Not fully, not completely, but it was enough to shock her system. She had just given up the thought of them being lovers and then he tells her this. She should be angry, but she just felt cheated. It almost made her laugh that things turned out this way, Mike hates her, Mike loves her. Would things change again? Could she take that risk? What did she really want? Of course, when she thought about it, she already knew the answer.

Trembling, she put the phone back up to her ear to hear, "Lucy? Hey you still there?"

She took a deep breath and spoke, slowly and deliberately. "Mike, you don't know how much that means to me. I've dreamed about hearing you say that for years and to hear it now.. It's like those dreams have come true." She paused again, taking another deep breath. "But I know your heart is with Sandy and I can't take that from you. We could have sex again, and I know we'd both love it, but it wouldn't be the same. It's enough to know you feel that way, and all I need is to know I have a part of you with me. So thank you Mike, but no."

"I understand. Thank you Lucy."

The line went silent again, neither of them speaking as the weight of the conversation settled down upon them. There was much left unsaid, and much that didn't need to be said. They knew each other. They cared for each other. That was what mattered.

It was Lucy who first broke the silence as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "Well then, that doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you every now and then, alright Jerkface?"

Mike laughed heartily at his old nickname and Lucy could feel the joy. "Yeah, you can't get rid of me that easily! Alright, I'll call you sometime later then, okay? Have a good night."

He hung up the phone before Lucy could answer and the words, "Good night" were lost on her lips in the dial tone. Alone in the kitchen she twisted the little candy in her hand, the crinkling noises filling her ears as she stared off into nothing. Part of her wanted to call him back and change her mind, but in the end she knew she had made the right decision. With a smile she slowly unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth, rubbing her belly gently as she enjoyed the bittersweet taste. All she had really wanted was a part of him, and she'd have it for life.


End file.
